


Runaway Prince

by HuntDue



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Oneshot, Sleepy Boys Inc - Freeform, Techno is a prince, nothing serious really happens, sbi, sorry no Tommy, this is just a fun lil oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntDue/pseuds/HuntDue
Summary: Techno is a prince and Philza is his caretaker. Techno wants to mess around with the commoners, but his father doesn't allow him to, so he runs away temporarily. The oneshot explains the rest :)~~~This story is not tied to anything, its just a oneshot I made for a writing comp I'm in. It's mainly just fluff, theres nothing serious about it. Just the bois being bois :)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 324





	Runaway Prince

His feet pounded against the stone path as he ran through the humid afternoon air. He took a sharp turn in an alley, running through the narrow space as his crimson robe flowed in the wind behind him. Coming out on the other side of the buildings, he paused for a moment as he glanced around before running toward another alley. He ran into the alley, leaning against the wall and trying to keep his breathing even and quiet. A small group of royal guards ran by, yells of confusion and frustration shared among them. 

Once he could no longer hear them, the brunette let out a breath of relief and eased up. He turned to continue down the alley, only to be met with a slightly shorter man glaring up at him. He jumped before letting out a sigh of irritation. 

“Did you really think I wouldn’t find you, Prince Techno?” The shorter asked, his grey wings tucked in behind him. A sign that he was irritated. Techno let out a nervous chuckle. 

“C’mon, Phil! Just this once? I’m not king yet, so technically this isn’t that bad!” Techno defended himself, the shorter only shaking his head in return. 

“Even if I do let you out, you realize you’re still in your royal attire, right? Everyone will recognize and swarm you and you won’t be able to do anything,” Philza raised a brow. Techno was about to rebuttal before he noticed a tall figure approaching from behind Phil. The figure seemed more hesitant than menacing.

Phil caught Techno’s gaze behind him and spun around to see a tall man a few feet away from them. He wore yellow middle-class robes and had a stringed instrument on his back. His eyes were a dark, warm chocolate color with messy brown hair plastered on his head. His face wore curiosity and confusion. 

“May I ask what a couple of nobles like yourselves are doing in this part of town?” The man asked after a brief, awkward silence. Phil was about to reply before Techno interrupted him.

“Wait, a peasant!” Techno exclaimed, pushing past Phil and standing in front of the man. “Do you happen to have a spare set of clothes we could barrow?” he asked, eyes hopeful with a glint of mischief. The man was taken aback, baffled and a bit offended. Philza let out an annoyed groan behind Techno. 

“Prince Techno, no. I am not letting you roam around and do whatever you want, especially with some random guy! You aren’t even supposed to be here!” Phil demanded. Techno rolled his eyes as he turned to look at the shorter man. 

“It’ll be fine, trust me! It’s not like father needs to find out,” he insisted. Phil facepalmed, shaking his head while letting out a long sigh. The third man gasped. 

“Wait, Prince Techno? You’re the prince?!” He asked, bewildered. Techno tensed for a moment before hesitantly turning to the man. A sudden confidence surged through him and he nodded with a sly smirk.

“Uh, yeah? Doesn’t the coronet give it away?” Techno pointed to the golden circlet laid upon his head, leaning towards one side. The only thing that seemed to be keeping it on his head were his pig ears. 

“Speaking of…” Phil mumbled, reaching up to straighten the band on his head. Techno chuckled, raising his hand to grab it off his head as he turned back and threw it to Phil. Phil instinctively caught it but was surprised, looking at Techno with wide, questioning eyes. Techno shrugged.

“What? I don’t want to get recognized!” Techno smirked, making Phil groan. After a moment, Phil finally gave up.

“Fine, but I’m staying with you! I’m not about to let you go off on your own!” Phil declared. Techno pumped his fist in the air as a motion of victory. 

“Yes! Thank you, Phil!” Techno grinned. Phil shook his head, but had a small smile tugging at his lips. A moment passed before the other man spoke up again. 

“So, you two still need those clothes?” He asked, a smirk on his face now. Techno turned to him with shining eyes before grinning. 

“Yes! What's your name?” Techno responded. 

“It's Wilbur, but you two can just call me Will,” Wilbur smiled. He turned around toward the direction he came from and began walking, glancing over his shoulder and motioning the other two to follow him. They obliged, Techno sprinting to walk next to Wilbur and Phil staying behind the two. 

“I’m not sure how well my clothes would fit you two, so why don’t we just go and find some new clothes? I know a good place with plenty of options,” Will suggested. Techno nodded and Phil hummed in agreement. Techno turned to Wilbur. 

“Do you know where to go to cause some chaos?” He asked with a smirk. Wilbur looked at him with a raised brow. 

“Is this some sort of trick to get me in trouble?” He asked. Techno chuckled while Phil groaned. 

“I wish it was…” Phil mumbled, annoyed. Wilbur glanced at Phil for a moment before looking back at Techno with a sly grin. 

“Well, if that's the case, then yes, I know quite a few ways to start some pretty good chaos,” Wilbur replied. Techno grinned and Phil squinted at him. 

“Are you a criminal?” Phil asked suspiciously. Wilbur chuckled. 

“Well, they do call me the ‘Dirty Crime Boy’ for a reason,” Wilbur smirked. Techno laughed. 

“I like you, I should definitely invite you over to the castle some time,” Techno commented. Wilbur grinned, and despite his calm demeanor, he was actually freaking out on the inside. Phil, however, rolled his eyes.

“Techno, you just met him, and he admitted to being a criminal! Are you serious?” He asked. Techno laughed. 

“And?” He smirked back at Phil. Phil groaned.


End file.
